1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of mechanical technology. The invention relates to a finishing wheel for an abrasive belt polishing finisher, and particularly to a transform mechanism of a finishing wheel for an abrasive belt polishing finisher.
2. Related Art
The abrasive belt polishing finisher is one of the polishing finishers, and is an ordinary mechanical processing device for polishing and finishing the surface of the work piece. The abrasive belt polishing finisher has been widely applied in hardware and plumbing industries. The surface of the work piece is polished and finished by contacting the surface of the work piece with the abrasive belt and using the grinding performance of the abrasive particles on the abrasive belt in the abrasive belt polishing finisher. The quality and precision of the surface of the work piece are good upon abrasive belt polishing and finishing.
The existing the abrasive belt polishing finishers generally comprise a frame and a work station provided on the frame. A driving wheel, a driven wheel and a tension wheel are mounted on the frame. An abrasive belt is coupled with the driving wheel, driven wheel and tension wheel. In operation, the abrasive belt is tightened by the tension wheel and moves with rotation of the drive wheel. The work piece to be finished is pressed against the abrasive belt at the work station, and is polished and finished by the moving abrasive belt as such.
The existing abrasive belt polishing finishers could be smoothly used for processing work pieces without any special curved surface. However, with respect to work pieces having a number of complicated curved surfaces, for example, water taps, the desired curved surfaces could not be completely processed by using the conventional plane abrasive belts. The special curved surfaces on the surface of the work piece are conventionally polished and finished by the operators, which is not only labor intensive and time and labor consuming, but also has a very poor polishing and finishing efficiency. Moreover, the polishing and finishing precision of the surface of the work piece is not enough.